


They Never Know

by kim_jignog



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (That Turns Into Lovemaking Halfway Through), Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_jignog/pseuds/kim_jignog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kyungsoo practices the Artificial Love choreography for EXO'rdium, and Jongin highkey wishes that he was that cane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> warning: i know that this is Very Bad due to the fact that I wrote it in a matter of hours but it simply had to be done

Jongin’s mouth feels like cotton.

He tries not to make his thirst  _too_  obvious since the practice room is full of his members and a few SM staff, tightly gripping the cane in his hand as he watches Kyungsoo work. He’s on a water break himself, leaning against the mirror and eyeing the others as they laugh at each other trying to master the obscene choreography. Kyungsoo and Yixing don’t seem to be a part of it; rather, the two of them are off to the side as Yixing kneels and slowly rolls his body up against the polished wood. Kyungsoo watches with eyebrows pinched slightly in concentration before mimicking the movement, and Jongin immediately takes another swift swig of his water.

The morning had started off easily enough. Jongin had seen the choreographer’s demo video several times before he came in today and was expecting something racy, but this is almost on another level for them. Racy is what Kai pulls off better than anyone else, however, and the moves are easy to connect once he’s able to push down his shyness. It’s the way it always goes: Baekhyun complaining loudly as Jongin, followed by Yixing and Sehun, is allowed to take a break while the others catch up to them, and Jongin allows himself some time to observe his boyfriend as he follows his reflection in the mirror.

Jongin knows firsthand of the raw sexuality that burns beneath Kyungsoo’s cool demeanor, but he also knows how reluctant he is to display it in front of crowds. Kyungsoo’s first few attempts at body rolls are made clumsy by embarrassment, but Chanyeol’s thrusts are worse off than his, and Jongin watches Kyungsoo’s confidence grow after half a dozen loops of the song pounding through the speakers. He’s dripping with sweat near the end, his thin black t-shirt is clinging to his chest, and Jongin can’t believe that he didn’t think to wear briefs today. The outline of his boner in his sweats is probably obvious by now, but if anyone’s noticed, they’ve been kind enough not to tease him for it. 

Jongin watches with a mix of awe, arousal, and dismay as Kyungsoo joins a few of the others for a run-through, lifting his cap to drag a hand through his hair before jumping into the choreography at the chorus. He’s very close to having it down, and Jongin dreads the moment when he knows Kyungsoo will approach him and ask him to join back in. 

He thinks that the thing affecting him the most isn’t necessarily the thrusts, but the cane. The thin wooden rod that their performance director says they’ll be using as props in the Ex’ordium looks like it was made to be in Kyungsoo’s hands. Jongin desperately hopes that their fans don’t think too hard about how comfortable Kyungsoo looks wielding it, gripping it like he’s done it every day of his life up until now, nor can he look away as Kyungsoo drops to his knees on cue, planting the cane on the ground in front of him before slowly grinding his hips up against it. Jongin’s dick actually throbs this time at the casual, controlled expression on Kyungsoo’s face while he drives the younger mad, and he eventually realizes that this isn’t a hard-on that’s simply going to be willed away.

He casually ties a sweatshirt around his waist before standing, crossing the room as the song ends and begins to play again. “Kyungsoo, can we talk?” he says a little breathlessly, and Kyungsoo lowers his water bottle at the troubled look on Jongin’s face. “Alone?”

“Of course,” Kyungsoo frowns, glancing at the other members curiously eyeing Jongin and setting the bottle down. 

“Bring the cane,” Jongin quietly adds as Kyungsoo moves to follow him, and the look of concern on the elder’s face melts into a barely-contained smirk as he retrieves the cane from the floor and snatches his duffel bag on their way out. Jongin hears Baekhyun and Jongdae giggle, because  _now_ they understand, but they remain silent nonetheless.

Kyungsoo seems to know exactly what Jongin wants to “talk” about and begins the conversation by pushing Jongin up against the mirror of the vacant practice room next door to their own and locking the door. Jongin gasps at the sudden feeling of Kyungsoo’s chest pressed against his, and despite his advantage in height, feels small under the weight of the elder’s predatory stare. 

“Ah, I see,” Kyungsoo smirks, referring to the bulge he can clearly feel pressing against his hip now. “I probably should have guessed.”

“Daddy, please,” the younger whimpers softly, running his hands over Kyungsoo’s shoulders.

“Please what?”

“I need you…”

“On your knees,” Kyungsoo orders breathlessly, and Jongin’s kneecaps hit the hardwood not even a second after the words are spoken. “Good boy,” he exhales, slowly palming himself through his sweats as he observes the yearning in Jongin’s eyes. 

“That move,” Jongin takes the opportunity to say in case Kyungsoo decides to order him silent as he watches the elder’s hand, “is going to drive me fucking insane.”

“This one?” Kyungsoo holds the cane out and does a subtle, standing-up version of the move Jongin’s speaking of, and the younger’s throat bobs. 

“Yeah,” breathes Jongin as Kyungsoo pulls his cock out of his boxers and gives himself a proper stroke. He doesn’t have to be told to suck and eagerly leans forward, wrapping his lips around the shaft and locking his eyes on Kyungsoo’s as he gives the head a teasing flick of his tongue. Kyungsoo’s breath hitches and Jongin smirks, letting his eyes close and sinking down as far as he can easily go.

Kyungsoo’s hands don’t tangle in his hair like they usually do. Instead, Kyungsoo tosses the cane over his shoulders and casually rests his arms on it instead, letting the back of his neck hold the weight and looking down at Jongin with an air of indifference. He looks  _powerful,_ and Jongin whimpers slightly upon glancing up. 

“Take more,” he orders, and a thrill runs through Jongin at his tone of voice. He enthusiastically complies, letting his damp bangs fall into his face and savoring the low rumble of a moan above him when the elder’s cock touches the back of Jongin’s throat. Jongin can’t complain because this is going to be a lot more difficult when Kyungsoo’s fully hard, and he ought to enjoy not choking while he still can.

“You know,” Kyungsoo says as he watches Jongin with lidded eyes. “You turned me on doing that choreography, too.”

Jongin can’t reply with his mouth full, but hums to show he’s listening.

“Shit like that is why the fans think you top me,” Kyungsoo grins. “If only they knew how much you like being my little cockslut, hm?”

Jongin moans, moving his hands to the backs of Kyungsoo’s thick thighs and focusing on working the length in his mouth down his throat. 

“How much you love getting shoved around… how hard you get when daddy hits you… how pretty you look on your knees like this…”

Jongin sinks down the rest of the way, nuzzling his nose into Kyungsoo’s pelvis for a second before pulling off with a wet gasp, blinking away tears to see the way silver strings of saliva still connect his bottom lip to Kyungsoo’s cock. 

“H-hit me, please…”

Kyungsoo doesn’t hesitate, shifting the cane to his left hand and setting it back on the ground before smacking Jongin across the face. Jongin gasps and trembles, heat instantly flooding his body and making his toes curl.

“Do it with th’cane…”

“No no, not here,” Kyungsoo chuckles, running a thumb over the red splotch he’s just created. “I need to bring you down a few notches before you can take that.”

Jongin whines, but knows he’s probably right. The pleasant surge of endorphins released from the one strike is enough to tide him over until Kyungsoo can  _really_ pick him apart later at home. 

Jongin mouths down the underside of Kyungsoo’s shaft to his balls and back up again, making obscene slurping noises as he does and grinning at the way Kyungsoo’s veins become more prominent as he grows harder under his touch. Kyungsoo’s hand moves to the back of his neck and he rocks his hips forward, effectively forcing Jongin to take him back in.

“You can touch yourself.”

Tears of pure relief spring to his eyes as he lets Kyungsoo fuck his throat, hand diving into his sweats to wrap around his now painfully hard cock. He feels cheap, he feels  _used,_ and right now, he wants nothing more than for Kyungsoo to take him right there on the floor of the practice room. The sharp, heavy beat of Artificial Love still pounds through the wall from next door, and Kyungsoo smiles when he notices Jongin’s hand subconsciously following the rhythm as he strokes himself. 

“That’s enough,” he pulls back after a few minutes more, biting his lip at the way Jongin whimpers and tries to follow his cock as it retreats. “Get up and strip, sweetheart.”

Jongin almost moans aloud because Kyungsoo’s using his  _daddy_  voice now, and it doesn’t occur to him for a second to do anything except for what the elder is telling him to. He quickly sheds his shirt and kicks off his shoes before standing up and dropping his pants, leaving him naked and barefoot before a very fully clothed Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo doesn’t look like it bothers him much, only bothering to drop his cap on the floor beside his bag as he fetches the small lotion bottle full of lube stashed there. 

“Turn around.”

Jongin turns around and finds himself face to face with his reflection, blushing at his own swollen lips, blown pupils, and unruly sex hair. Kyungsoo appears behind him, meeting Jongin’s eyes in the mirror and smirking at him.

“Pretty, aren’t you?”

Jongin gasps as slick fingers press against his entrance, prodding gently until he relaxes. Jongin’s done this hundreds of times with Kyungsoo; one is nothing, two is fairly easy, but three is always a little bit of a stretch. Jongin’s breath fogs up the glass as he rests his forearms against it, painfully aware of Kyungsoo’s piercing gaze on him as he stretches him open. “That okay?” Kyungsoo asks lowly, and Jongin nods frantically and moans as his fingers curl deeper. 

“P-please, Kyungsoo…”

“Please what?”

“F-fuck me…”

“What was that?”

“Fuck me! Please!” Jongin gasps as Kyungsoo’s practiced fingers rub his prostate, making his knees go weak. “Please daddy, I need it, I need it so bad, I’ve been hard since this morning…”

“How are you gonna handle this when we perform this song live, hm?” Kyungsoo asks as he draws his fingers out, tone dark and playful. “I can’t fuck you during the show, you know.”

Jongin gasps and spreads his feet wider to accommodate their height difference as Kyungsoo slowly fills him, not stopping until his chest is flush against Jongin’s back. The burn is intense, but Jongin likes it that way, and the lewd sound he makes at the stretch drowns out Kyungsoo’s low groan behind him.

“Or maybe I could,” Kyungsoo continues, slowly drawing out before slamming back in and eliciting a wail from Jongin. “Hide somewhere where the staff can’t find us. The fans would know we were together, though.” He punctuates his sentence with another sharp thrust, and Jongin’s arms tremble as he holds himself up, Kyungsoo’s low voice dripping with sin in his ear.

“Oh my god, K-Kyungsoo…”

“They’d know how good I fucked you when you came back out limping,” Kyungsoo catches the shell of Jongin’s ear in his teeth. “The whole world would know it if you tried to dance with my come still dripping out of you…”

Jongin cries out as Kyungsoo increases his speed, grip tight and sure on Jongin’s hips. He’s already so delirious with hours’ worth of pent-up desire that it doesn’t even matter if a potential passerby might hear him; the only thing he can think about his the thick cock inside him and Kyungsoo’s eyes bright with lust locked on his in the mirror. 

“M-maybe I want them t-to know,” Jongin manages, fingernails helplessly clawing at the glass. “Maybe I—  _OH!_ — w-want them to know who I belong t-to…”

“And who’s that?” Kyungsoo grinds out, moving his hand to Jongin’s throat and thrusting hard.

 _“You!”_  Jongin gasps, legs beginning to shake with the intensity of it all. “Oh fuck, you, you,  _you,_  daddy…”

Kyungsoo’s grip on his throat suddenly tightens and Jongin’s head starts getting lighter; he can feel the adrenaline start pumping into his bloodstream as the seconds tick by. Kyungsoo releases him after what feels like an eternity, leaving the younger gasping for breath and on the verge of collapse, and takes the cue to swiftly turn Jongin around and hoist his legs off the ground.

“Better?” he pants, taking a tight grip on each of Jongin’s strong thighs and holding them open, pressing his back against the mirror as he pushes back in. Jongin keens at the new angle, winding his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck and pulling him as close as he possibly can without impeding the movement of his hips.

“Oh god, yes yes yes…”

If Jongin weren’t so dick-drunk, he might have worried about being too heavy for Kyungsoo to hold up like this, but as it is, the thought doesn’t even cross his mind. Kyungsoo doesn’t look like he’s struggling at all, anyways, biceps bulging as he supports Jongin’s weight with the help of the mirror behind him. Lord knows it’s been years since Jongin set foot in a gym, anyways. Who knows what Kyungsoo benches these days.

“I love you so fucking much,” the elder half-moans at the sight in front of him, leaning forward to catch Jongin’s lips in a fervid, vicious imitation of a kiss. Jongin’s sweating again and his back slides up and down the glass with each powerful thrust, but Kyungsoo’s grip is sure and unyielding.

“Fuck, do it like that,” Jongin rasps against his lips, hands grappling at the shirt on Kyungsoo’s back. 

“Like this?” Kyungsoo asks, staring into Jongin’s eyes and repeating the way he just rolled his hips. Jongin gasps and nods so Kyungsoo does it again, this time imitating the dance move that had started this entire escapade with a playful smirk on his face. 

“God, I hate you,” Jongin half-laughs, half-moans, leaning his head back and letting it hit the mirror. “Be less hot.”

“No,” Kyungsoo kisses up the exposed column of Jongin’s throat, still gripping his thighs as he fucks him into the wall. 

“Oh, s-shit…”

Jongin drops his hand between them to stroke himself, whining at the feeling of Kyungsoo’s lips sucking a hickey over a spot that will require layers of makeup to conceal. His hips aren’t slowing down, and every brush of Kyungsoo’s cockhead against his prostate makes the slow-burning pressure at the base of his spine build hotter and hotter.

“K-Kyungsoo,” he begs senselessly, tears welling up again as a result of the stimulation. “Getting c-close…”

“I know,” Kyungsoo huffs into the crook of his neck, kissing every bit of skin he can reach. “You want me to come inside?”

Jongin shakes his head, aware that it might be a little while before he gets access to a shower. “I’ll s-swallow…”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo agrees, nibbling on Jongin’s earlobe as he directs all his focus towards his goal. Jongin is shaking, barely coherent, and he’s known him well enough to know just how close to completion the younger really is.

“B-baby, I’m…”

“Yeah, come on,” Kyungsoo grunts, thrusting harder and pulling back a little to look Jongin in the face as he comes. Jongin sobs and moans Kyungsoo’s name for the world to hear as he goes crashing over the edge; white-hot rapture floods his veins and suddenly he’s floating and drowning all at once, swept up in the merciless tide that is Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo stops thrusting to let him relish in it, savoring the way his lover grapples and writhes in his arms before settling back down into helpless, blissful shivers. 

“You okay?” he asks softly when Jongin looks like his brain is functioning again. 

“Yeah,” Jongin pants, and his voice cracks. “Yeah, let me down.”

Kyungsoo does so carefully, making sure Jongin doesn’t fall trying to stand on his still-quivering legs. He doesn’t stay standing for long anyways, dropping back to his knees at Kyungsoo’s feet and smirking up at him with the facial expression of a person especially well-fucked. 

“Want your come, daddy,” he breathes, nuzzling up against Kyungsoo’s thigh as the elder strokes himself towards completion. “Want it in my mouth, everything you’ve got…”

Kyungsoo groans when Jongin starts lazily mouthing at his balls, something naughty yet playful sparkling in his eyes. He eventually comes like that into Jongin’s waiting mouth, trembling and moaning the younger’s name to the empty room as Jongin beams up at him from his seat on the floor. 

“See?” Jongin giggles, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows. “Mess-free.”

“Yeah, on  _my_ part,” Kyungsoo replies, joining Jongin on the floor and slumping against the mirror as they both fight to catch their breath. “You made a mess.”

“It’s your fault.”

“I know,” Kyungsoo smiles gently, reaching out for Jongin who happily crawls into his arms. “Are you hurt?”

“No.”

“Did I hit you too hard?”

“Uh-uh,” Jongin shakes his head. “Come on, you know I can take worse than that.”

“True,” Kyungsoo smiles, tilting Jongin’s chin up for a slow and languid kiss devoid of their previous urgency. “Do you need anything?”

“Can you just hold me for a few minutes before we go back?”

Artificial Love is still pounding from the speakers next door, and Kyungsoo wonders how long it’s been since he and Jongin slipped out to “talk.” 

“Of course.” 

Jongin smiles and curls into his side, and Kyungsoo wraps a protective arm around his shoulders.

“I’m not gonna look over at you when we do it live, by the way. Ever.” 

Kyungsoo giggles.

“Fair enough.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s464.photobucket.com/user/katcnav/media/tumblr_oaq5wuHyVe1u964tfo2_400_zpsorkmrru7.gif.html) [](http://s464.photobucket.com/user/katcnav/media/tumblr_oaq5wuHyVe1u964tfo3_400_zpskkbchmme.gif.html)


End file.
